Calli, The Malfoy Squib
by Rachel Ember Lee
Summary: Everybody knows Draco Malfoy has a son. What everybody doesn't know is that he also has a daughter named Calli. Calli didn't recieve the letter that goes, "Dear Miss Malfoy." She didn't have uncontrollable magic. In fact, no magic at all.
1. Prologue

Daddy says the signs of a witch or wizard show early, like when they can do something if they get mad or something. The only thing _I_ can do when I get mad is get sent to my room.

My daddy's name is Draco Malfoy, and my mummy's name is Astoria. They are a wizard and a witch. My brother, Scorpius, is going to be a wizard too.

Everyone in my family is, will be, or has been a witch or wizard.

Everyone except me.

I am Calli Daphne Malfoy. I am the only one in my family who can't do magic. It makes no sense. Daddy says our blood is some of the purest blood of witches and wizards. That means I'm sure to be a witch, right?

My mummy and daddy always praise Scorpius. Once, he got upset, and the vase near him exploded. Mummy had said, "That's our little wizard!" and bought him ice cream. Ice cream! For breaking an expensive vase!

Right now, Scorpius is eleven and I am nine. He has gotten a letter. _The_ letter. The letter to go to Hogwarts, the same school of witchcraft and wizardry my mummy and daddy went to; an invitation there. So, they take him to get his supplies. I'm allowed to come along, but my mother watches me like a hawk.

Diagon Alley is such a great place! It has stores for everything; books, wands, robes, cauldrons...

They even buy him a pet owl! A snowy owl, to be exact. When Scorpius says he wants it, Daddy makes a face, and I'm guessing it's because Harry Potter. Harry Potter was Daddy's worst enemy, but they don't exactly hate each other anymore.

I'm not allowed to come with Mummy and Daddy when they take Scorpius to Platform 9 ¾. I ask why, and Daddy looks at me and shakes his head.

"Because you're a freak," Scorpius tells me as they are about to leave. "Because you aren't magic."

"Am not!" I yell at him, pushing him.

"Mum! Dad! Calli's trying to break my wand!"

That is a total lie! I don't intend to break his wand! He just makes me so mad...


	2. Chapter One: Two Years Later

For my eleventh birthday, Mum and Dad buy me a telescope. I'm not sure if it's one of those Muggle ones or one from Diagon Alley.

I love the stars, the sky at night. So, it is a good present.

My birthday is on March third. March is my favorite month of the year, because it has my birthday and Saint Patrick's day.

I think Mum and Dad are happy I am eleven now. They tell me that this summer, I'll receive the Hogwarts acceptance, telling me I can go to Hogwarts to learn magic, spells and curses, and potions.

But I hear them talk about me at night. Their voices are weary, almost worried. They don't talk about me in front of me, of course, but I do hear them at night.

"Draco, what if she doesn't _receive_ the acceptance letter?" I hear Mum say one night, mid-july.

"Then we'll go see if there's a mistake," Dad simply replies.

"But...what if it isn't a mistake? What if she's a...Squib?"

"My daughter is not a Squib," Dad says instantly, agitated. "If she is no one will know."

I hear Mum's sigh. "Alright," she says, turning off the light. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night."

I walk back to my room. A Squib? What's a Squib? It sounds like squid. I am certainly not a squid.

The next day, when Mum and Dad go to work, i sneak out. I am constantly told to stay inside, but I don't know why.

I walk to the park, enjoying the fresh air, smells, and the sights. At the park, there is a group of children; two boys and one girl. One boy has brown hair which almost reaches his eyes. The second boy, the one who i can tell is the middle child, has emeralds for eyes and raven black hair. The girl, the youngest, has light brown eyes and flaming hair.

I hear their names: James, Albus, and Lily. I see that the redhead is Lily, but I can't tell which boy is Albus or James.

I move some leaves to see better, for I am behind a bush, and the emerald-eyed boy looks toward the bush. I quickly duck and feel my face heat up, feeling almost dizzy and squeamish.

As soon as the group is gone and my head clears, I stand and start walking home. The sun, by now, is high over my head, so it is about noon.

I arrive home, and luckily Mum and Dad aren't home yet. They usually come home later, at various times.

I decide to take a nap, and end up missing dinner. Nobody wakes me, and I burrow in the summer heat.

It's about early August when I hear Dad say to Mum, "There must be a mistake!"

"Calm down," Mum tells him.

"I'm writing a letter," Dad says, ignoring her. I hear him get writing things, and, judging from the squawk I also hear, an owl.

"Draco..."

"What?"

Mum's sigh. I hear her sit on the bed, and I imagine her watching him. "You have to accept that Calli's a Squib, Draco."

Dad's hand slams against their desk, I'm guessing, and I jump. "She is not a Squib," I hear him say quietly.

"You and I both know it," Mum says just as quietly; I strain to hear them. "Why else do you tell her to stay inside and out of sight?"

I hear Dad mutter something under his breath, but his words are too quiet to hear.

I sneak back to my room. Again, what's a Squib? Why haven't I gotten my Hogwarts letter?


	3. Chapter2:The Weasleys & a History Lesson

A few days pass, and though my parents speak no more of the issue, I don't forget it. I take some Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, and leave the house for Diagon Alley.

And I also, unfortunately, get lost. The last time my family went there, we used floo powder. We've used it before, of course, so it was no trouble. But now I am walking, and I don't have any places to remember to pass by.

So I wander up to a random house. I know I'm going out on a limb here, but I knock on the door, deciding to ask if anyone knows where Diagon Alley is.

The boy that opens the door looks about my age. He has red hair and blue eyes, and is just a little bit taller than me.

"Hello," I say cautiously, for I don't know if this is a wizarding family's house. "Do you know where Diagon Alley is?" If this is not a wizarding family's house, I can only hope that they think I am joking.

"My dad and mum do," the boy says, and I am relieved. "I'll be right back; I'll go get them."

I watch as he leaves the doorway, and peer through it while waiting, seeing a girl that looks just like the boy, yet two years older. I assume that she is his sister.

The boy comes back with his parents. The mother has thick, brown hair, while the father looks like his children, blue eyes, red hair, and all.

"Hello," I say. "I'm, uh, lost. I was looking for Diagon Alley but I don't really know the way."

The mother of the boy first introduces themselves and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then she asks, "What about your parents? Shouldn't they take you?"

"They really would like to take me," I lie between my teeth, "but they were called to go to work. However, they wanted me to get my supplies today. I guess they didn't think I'd get lost, since we've been to Diagon Alley." I don't blink a lot, don't stay frigid still as I usually do when I try to lie.

Mrs. Weasley buys it. Maybe I should take up lying.

"Maybe we could help," she says.

"We were going to get Hugo's and Rose's school supplies soon anyway, weren't we, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asks her.

"Right, Ron," she agrees. Then, to me, "Don't worry, we'll get you to Diagon Alley, then take you home. Come along, Hugo, Rose." The last words are directed to her children.

The family grabs hands. "We'll Apparate," Mr. Weasley- who Mrs. Weasley had called Ron- decides. Mrs. Weasley- who Mr. Weasley had called Hermione- offers me her free hand. I grab it, and, with a pop, we are at Diagon Alley.

"What was your name?" Hermione- Mrs. Weasley- asks me.

"Calli," I answer.

"Mum, Mum, I want an owl," Hugo says, preventing her from asking me any more personal questions, thank goodness.

I will say it again: Diagon Alley is amazing. After Hugo, Rose, and I get our supplies, Hermione, after Hugo's begging, lets us explore Diagon Alley.

I follow the two, since I don't know where everything is. Rose talks to me, and so does Hugo, explaining what everything is. We stop at the joke shop and look around.

"My uncles were going to make their own joke shop" Hugo says. "My uncles Fred and George."

"Did they?" I ask.

"Well, there wasn't a 'they' anymore," Rose says. "Uncle Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"The Battle of Hogwarts?" Oh, how I hate how Mum and Dad don't tell me much of Hogwarts!

"The Battle of Hogwarts was about twenty one years ago, I think," Rose says. "It took place at Hogwarts, of course. It was a big battle, and several people died. A lot of good people, too. But I guess that was the price paid for not handing over Uncle Harry to You-Know-Who. Death Eaters and Hogwarts students over seventeen fought each other. It ended with Neville Longbottom decapitating You-Know-Who's snake and Uncle Harry killing You-Know-Who."

"Your uncle is Harry Potter?" I ask in surprise.

Hugo smiles and nods, then tilts his head to the right. "Why don't you know much about the Battle of Hogwarts? Almost everyone in the magical world does."

"I guess my parents thought it wasn't important," I lie, shrugging.


End file.
